Save the Pieces
by Lost in Green
Summary: After a failed mission, Hinata loses her memory. Unable to be continue being a ninja, she works for the Hokage, doing paperwork. But when Hinata starts to fall for the traitorous Uchiha, things get complicated. [SasukexHinata]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Save the Pieces

…

White.

That was the first thing she saw.

She squinted, adjusting her eyes to the light pouring generously from the open window.

The two nurses, who had been gossiping quietly in the corner, turned their attention to the previously unconscious Hyuuga heiress.

"Is she…awake? I swear I heard the sheets ruffle." One said to another in a hushed tone.

The shorter one of the two shook her head in response.

"You're imagining things lately, Aiko. She's been in a coma for over two months now. There are rumors of Tsunade-sama has even considered shifting her back to the Hyuuga Complex – perhaps she's given up hope, as well." The nurse said sensibly.

The other nurse nodded, and left after glancing at her black, wristwatch.

"It's time for Yoshida-san's medication. He gets crabby if I'm late." She explained, hurriedly leaving the other nurse alone in the hospital room.

The short, red-haired nurse took a final glance at the unmoving heiress.

"Poor thing." She muttered to herself, shaking her head in pity.

…

Her eyes finally managed to open all the way, taking in the clinically white walls and ceiling of the hospital room.

'Where am I?'

She pressed a hand to her head, and gently massaged her temples to stop the throbbing pain in her head.

She felt groggy; as if she had gotten up from a long, long nap.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position on the bed, with the support of one the pillows, she took a quick look around the room again.

The bed, the room, the voices…after a moment's consideration, she concluded she was in a hospital.

'Why can't I remember anything?'

Suddenly, a blonde, voluptuous woman burst unexpectedly into the room, followed closely by a woman with short, black hair.

The blonde woman walked over to the bed, and seated herself in one of visitor's chairs.

"Welcome back, Hinata." She said warmly.

"Hinata," She was confused, "a sunny place?"

The blonde woman's eyes widened greatly, and something flickered behind them.

She averted her gaze, and said, more to herself than Hinata,

"I was afraid this would happen."

…

"She can't recall a thing, Shizune." Tsunade said, frustrated, as she sat at her desk, pondering how to handle Hinata's delicate situation.

Shizune nodded, at a loss for a response.

"She still has her basic skills, but she's forgotten everything about her life from being a kunoichi to her name to…" Tsunade trailed off, preferring to not continue.

"I know." Shizune said simply, unsure of what Tsunade was getting to.

"Maybe…maybe it's a blessing disguised as a curse, Shizune. At least if she doesn't remember, she doesn't have to bear the pain of," Tsunade paused for a second, but forced herself to continue, "Naruto's death."

Shizune reached out to comfortingly pat her friend's shoulder.

"She knows nothing of the mission that stole both her husband and her memory, now. And, there's no need for her to know, either." Tsunade finished sadly.

"But, how can we – " Shizune started, but was interrupted by Tsunade.

"When I call Hiashi today to inform him of his daughter's condition, I will make it clear that Hinata is not to know of Naruto's existence or importance in her life. This will also be made clear to her friends and teammates. Besides, in her state, Hinata will be unable to even mourn properly. She cannot grieve for a man she no longer knows." Tsunade said.

"Hai." Shizune bit her lip in anxiety. She understood that Tsunade wanted to protect Hinata, however, what would happen if Hinata ever was to retrieve her memory was what made her worry.

…

Her name was Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the powerful Hyuuga Clan.

She was skilled ninja, as well, supposedly.

Hinata reviewed the facts she had learned about herself from the busty woman, who was named Tsunade and who claimed to be the Leader of the village.

Konoha.

Apparently, she had grown up here.

She had a family.

A father and a little sister.

Her mother had died several years ago, when she was seven years old.

Her cousin was part of the ANBU, an organization of elite ninjas.

Tsunade-san had informed her that she would leave the hospital tomorrow, to live with her family.

My family, Hinata repeated in her head.

'What am I going to do now?'

Hinata knew that she used to be a ninja before the "incident", the mission she had gone on alone, but now that she had no knowledge of basic ninja skills, what was she supposed to do?

Was Tsunade-san going to help her or was she on her own after being released from the hospital's care?

'But I have a family,' She reminded herself. She wasn't alone – they would take care of her.

…

"This is your room." Hanabi said, opening the sliding, paper door.

Hinata looked around.

The room resembled the rest of the house.

Traditional, simple, and elegant.

However the room was rather bare, as if it hadn't been inhabited for very long.

Any personal belongings telling of the inhabitant were missing.

There was just a futon in the corner; a few cardboard boxes stacked in the corner, a vanity, and a photograph of a younger Hinata with a woman – her mother, probably.

"Don't I – don't I have any stuff?" Hinata looked around, confused.

"Uh, no," Hanabi started uncomfortably, "you were, you were living by yourself before the…most of your stuff is in your apartment. Father has sent for it."

"Ah." Hinata replied.

She had an apartment?

No one had told her that.

"I'll leave you to get settled in, then. Some of your stuff is inside those boxes. The rest will be here by tomorrow." Hanabi said, leaving her alone in her room.

Hinata frowned.

Why couldn't she remember the room?

Her small hands fisted in frustration, as she sat on the futon.

…

"Good morning, Tsunade-san." Hinata greeted the older woman politely, entering her office tentatively.

The blonde woman nodded and gestured that she should take a seat.

"Hinata, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here. Seeing as you can no longer be a ninja, I wanted to know if you would like another job?" She asked.

"Yes, but what can I do?" Hinata asked eagerly. She didn't want to spend all her time sitting at home.

Besides, most of her "family" barely spoke or acknowledged her, any way.

Hanabi visited occasionally, but she, also, was busy with her own training.

"You can always work here, doing paperwork and such for me." Tsunade suggested.

Hinata nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, actually, I have someone here already doing most of the paperwork. He's another ninja, but he…well, let's say he committed an offense, and is working here to escape prison and probation." She explained, "but there's more than enough paperwork here for the both of you."

Hinata smiled.

"You'll report tomorrow for work, 8 a.m." Tsunade told her.

Hinata nodded in reply,

"I'll leave, then." She said, rising from her chair and leaving.

Tsunade wished her good luck silently as she left her office.

…

Author's Notes: Tell me what you think. Should I continue or not? Your reviews will be very much appreciated. Bye!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Save the Pieces

"Here's your tea, Hinata-sama." The similar looking woman, with the long, bluish black locks said subserviently.

Hinata blushed lightly, being caught unaware by Rin's sudden appearance.

Just last night she had a weird dream. She was talking to this blonde man, whose face was blurry and nondescript, and then, he started to take her somewhere.

He had been pulling her along rooftops, and apparently, she seemed willing enough.

When she woke up, all she could see were just fragments of the dream.

Not that the dream, or the man had been very detailed to begin with.

But, for some reason, her thoughts kept drifting to that dream.

"Hinata-sama, are you caught in your thoughts again?" She asked nicely, placing the tray carrying tea and biscuits gently on the nightstand.

Hinata nodded slightly.

"Rin-chan" Hinata addressed the girl of just seventeen. She looked up curiously.

"Yes, Hinata-sama?" She asked obediently, giving Hinata her undivided attention.

"Do I – Did I know anyone – a man – with blonde hair?" Hinata asked. Perhaps, she was dreaming of someone real, but someone she had yet to "meet" again.

Hinata studied Rin closely, but all she did was chew her bottom lip a little, out of habit or anxiety, Hinata wasn't sure.

"Well?" Hinata felt a little impatient.

Rin seemed to snap back to reality from wherever she got lost.

"No, the only blondes in Konoha are Hokage-sama, and the Yamanaka family, that owns the local flower shop." She replied, attempting her best to sound genuine.

Hinata nodded.

The Yamanaka family – maybe the guy she dreamt of belonged to that family?

"But a man, unless he was much older than you – your father's age – then I don't think he belonged to the Yamanaka family." Rin seemed to have read her thoughts.

"Ah, thanks, Rin, for the tea." Hinata finally said after a moment's silence.

Rin bowed slightly, before exiting. But before she left, she turned around, just at the threshold of Hinata's room.

"If you don't mind me asking, Hinata-sama, weren't you supposed to be at work today?" She questioned.

Hinata nodded,

"Yes, but Tsunade-san decided against me starting work today. She told me to take until next week off and then start work on Monday."

…

"Hanabi! How did your training go?" Hinata was more than relieved and happy to see her younger sister – more or less the only person who initiated contact with her in the Hyuuga household.

Hanabi looked slightly surprised that Hinata was in her room, and then quickly shook it off.

"No work?" She asked shortly.

Hinata shook her head,

"I start next week."

"Ah."

Conversations with Hanabi, though Hinata was thankful for them, tended to be too terse for her taste.

"Don't you plan to train?" Hanabi decided to keep up the conversation, taking a seat beside Hinata on her futon.

Hinata felt a little embarrassed. Her Father, who she found extremely intimidating, had outlined a serious training schedule for her. He wanted her to reach her previous skill level as soon as possible. But she was yet to even begin it.

Sure, it was very boring sitting at home all day, with nothing to do, but she felt too lazy to train.

She found other ways to amuse herself, instead, like reading.

She had found a books in the cardboard boxes neatly stacked in the corner of her room. There were a few medical books, one rather cheesy romance novel, and a book of ninja weapons, which oddly enough had "Belongs to Tenten" written on the inside of the cover.

"I do." Hinata replied earnestly, then adding to herself "eventually".

"You should go out, Hinata." Hanabi suggested plainly.

Hinata perked up immediately.

But, she had no real place to go.

Besides, she didn't know Konoha well enough to wander around. And she had no friends or even acquaintances to visit.

"I'll go out with you." Hanabi offered kindly, shrugging.

Hinata's pale, white eyes brightened slightly at the thought.

"Thanks, Hanabi, but where are we going?" Hinata asked curiously.

Hanabi shrugged again,

"We could head anywhere – we could go to the park." Hanabi proposed indifferently.

"That sounds nice. Let me get ready." Hinata said, smiling.

…

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata said sincerely, bending down to pick up the man's fallen items.

The dark-haired man didn't respond, and simply picked up his belongings.

Hinata picked up a pack of pens that had dropped from one of the white, plastic shopping bags he was carrying.

She stood up, and handed him the item.

"I'm really sorry." Hinata repeated, bowing her head apologetically.

"Hinata, sorry, I didn't think it would take that long." Hanabi said breathlessly, running up to Hinata. She and Hinata had been walking back from the park when Hanabi had said she needed to return a CD she had borrowed from a friend. Hinata had waited outside while Hanabi quickly visited her friend and returned the CD.

Hanabi, looked between Sasuke and Hinata for a moment.

"Ah – Hinata?" Hanabi asked tentatively.

"I'm sor – " Hinata started to apologize once more to black haired man – who at second glance, Hinata had to admit, was very good-looking.

"Watch where you're going." The man said. At first he looked at her, a strange expression on his face. Almost as he was mildly surprised, but his mouth quickly twisted itself into an angry scowl before he stalked off briskly.

Hinata stared at the man's retreating figure for a moment, before returning her focus to Hanabi, who was spouting out swear words at the raven-haired man.

"Who the fck does he think he is?" Hanabi asked heatedly, her face slightly red from irritation.

"…talking to a Hyuuga in such a disrespectful manner. It's just as Father says, they should lock him up and throw away the keys, honestly." Hanabi continued to mutter to herself.

"Ano, Hanabi, it's fine, I was the one to drop his things." Hinata said softly, walking in step with her younger sister.

Hanabi remained silent.

"Who was he anyway?" Hinata asked quietly. The way Hanabi spoke of him was…

"Someone you shouldn't involve yourself with, Hinata. He's an absolute disgrace." Hanabi said briefly.

"A disgrace?" Hinata repeated questioningly.

Hanabi stopped walking.

"Hinata, you are not to speak to him. Father would not approve." Hanabi said sternly.

"Ah-hai. Gomen." Hinata said quickly, noting the icy tone of Hanabi's voice. What had that man done that was so horrible? Surely, if he was as vile as Hanabi seemed to think he was, there was no way that Tsunade-san would let him roam the village so freely, right?

…

Hinata poured through the files; none of the work seemed too difficult or time-consuming.

She wondered briefly whether Tsunade-san was purposely going easy on her.

But then again, there was someone else who had been taking care of the paperwork before, wasn't there?

Perhaps they were being made to finish the bulk of it.

As she understood, this job was more of a punishment for them, any way.

Tsunade had even provided her with a nice looking workspace. Entering into the private office, she supposed she would be sharing it with this other, mystery person when she saw the two desks.

Hinata sat down at the one to the far left, seeing as it looked bare in comparison to the other one, which was already stocked with regular, office supplies.

Hinata opened the first, peace-colored file and emptied the contents.

She needed a pen.

She opened the drawer to her left, only to find it empty.

Looking over her shoulder at the other desk, filled with everything she could ever imagine needing for this job, she struggled with herself.

Should she go over and help herself to whatever she needed?

But what if that person got upset?

Hinata continued to stare pointedly at the blue pen beckoning her.

'I wonder if I was the old me whether I would be here contemplating the pros and cons of stealing another's pen?' She pondered randomly.

But it couldn't be helped, really.

She was just so curious of her "old" self. And it was natural, she assumed.

Of course, she was sure she could get Hanabi to tell her about herself – but in the end, it would still be an outsider's perspective.

"Ahem" A quiet voice broke Hinata's train of thought.

She quickly looked up; it was the dark haired woman who often accompanied Tsunade-san everywhere.

"I didn't mean to bother you." Shizune hastily said.

"Oh no, I was just thinking." Hinata replied, turning all the way around to properly face the woman.

Shizune also stepped forward, into the office.

"Ah, I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Shizune." She explained politely.

Hinata smiled in return. Something about the woman's tone implied that they used to know each other, but Hinata was thankful that she introduced herself like a stranger.

"Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said, just to complete the formality.

Shizune paused for a second, before continuing,

"I hope you're comfortable here – actually, it's my old office, but Tsunade-sama has requested that I perform some other tasks for her as of late. Anyway, that other desk is mine, and is fully stocked with anything you might need; so feel free to use anything there. There are a few vending machines down the hall, where you can get a decent lunch or a cup of coffee. And don't hesitate to tell me if you need anything – I'm usually around here." She finished.

Hinata nodded gratefully, and Shizune turned to leave.

"Ano, Shizune-san, I was wondering…isn't there someone else working with me?"

Hinata hardly had any contact with anyone. At home, the only one who bothered to talk to her was Hanabi.

Her Father barely looked her way – his reasons for that unknown to her.

And if she had friends, none of them had bothered to visit at all.

So, despite Hinata's shady impression of this person, she was still looking forward to seeing someone everyday.

Shizune looked back at her strangely, before a look of comprehension dawned on her face.

"His circumstances are starkly different from yours, I'm afraid. I'm not sure whether Tsunade-sama informed you of his situation, but as of now, he is still considered a criminal. This work helps him remain out of bars and free to some extent. However, he is under Tsunade-sama's watchful eye all the time. If you want some company, I could request that he work alongside you, but I doubt he'd make a very pleasant coworker." Shizune said, throwing Hinata a questioning look as to what she wanted to do.

"Ano," Hinata paused to think. Sure, she did want someone to work with – to at least temporarily relieve her of her loneliness, but according to what Shizune said, this person hardly seemed friendly. As if reading her mind, Shizune added,

"If you dislike working alone, I'll tell Tsunade-sama, and you can see how you like him as company. However, we'll not force him on you if you find that you don't enjoy his company."

Hinata smiled,

"Thanks, Shizune-san."

…

"Hinata, you have visitors." Hanabi said, speaking through the closed, paper door of Hinata's bedroom.

Hinata looked up; surprised.

She had visitors?

"Please send them in, Hanabi." She requested eagerly.

Hanabi didn't respond, but Hinata could hear the soft tapping of her shoes, walking away.

After a few minutes, she could hear the shuffling of feet once again.

"Ah-Hinata, can we come in?" It was the voice of a male.

"Hai." She said.

The paper door was pushed open, revealing three people. The first was a tall woman with wavy black hair and deep, crimson eyes. She was the same woman from the picture on the bedside (1). So, that woman wasn't her mother after all.

The other two were boys; they both looked about her age.

The woman walked in smiling warmly, while the two boys trailed tentatively behind her.

The woman sat down on the futon beside Hinata, and reached out to grasp her hand.

"How have you been doing, Hinata? My name is Kurenai, I'm your old sensei – when you were a ninja." She said, her voice was kind and soothing.

"These are your old teammates, Kiba and Shino." Kurenai added, gesturing towards the two boys.

"Hi, Hinata." The brown haired boy said hesitantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kiba-san." Hinata said politely.

"Hinata" The other boy, with the sunglasses and the hood simply nodded briefly in her direction.

"So, how have you been?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

Hinata wasn't sure how to respond. Honestly, she hadn't been doing well at all. The blonde man from her dreams kept popping into her thoughts, and it frustrated her to no end that she couldn't remember him. And her work at the Hokage's Tower was rather tedious despite it's easiness.

But, could she confide in this woman?

Kurenai noticed Hinata's hesitation, and finally said,

"Well, we just wanted to see you. If you ever feel like talking, don't hesitate to call me, okay? Oh, and next week is my husband's birthday. He's a ninja, as well, and many of your old friends will be there. We'd love for you to attend the party – everyone wants to see you. It's just a bit hard, I think, for them to see in this condition." Kurenai explained.

Hinata nodded,

"I'd love to come, Kurenai-san."

…

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry for mistakes – I'm too lazy to proofread [horrible, yes, but it's the truth. Oh and _**please review**_ 'cause it makes me happy: )

(1) In chapter one, Hinata sees a picture of her and a woman, and assumes that woman is her mother, but actually it's a picture of her and Kurenai.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Save the Pieces

…

Hinata smoothed the crinkly material of her skirt and knocked softly on the door. 

She could hear voices floating from the inside of the apartment. 

Her stomach felt jittery in anticipation.

Finally, after a minute of standing awkwardly at the door, holding a carefully wrapped present for Kurenai-san's husband, the door flung open, revealing a merry looking Kurenai.

"Hinata! It's great that you could make it, come in!" She said excitedly, ushering her into the apartment.

The apartment was nice, slightly cramped with sofas too large for the living room, but welcoming all the same. 

The room was stuffed with people drinking, eating, and chatting happily.

"You didn't need to bring a gift! Kakashi, Hinata's here!" Kurenai yelled loudly, over the noise of the party.

A man, with odd looking, pointy silver hair squeezed his way through the room to Kurenai.

"Ah, Hinata, nice to see you. I'm Kakashi, Kurenai's husband." He said nicely.

"Um, it's nice to meet you, too. Happy Birthday." Hinata stretched out her hand to give him the present. 

"Oh, you didn't need to get anything for me. But, thanks." He said, taking the gift then disappearing back into the crowd.

Kurenai shot her a warm smile, before saying,

"Ugh, the soda ran out again. I'll be right back."

Hinata nodded politely, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 

She surveyed the room. There was Kiba, Shino, and a few, other boys in one corner engaging in a somewhat enthusiastic conversation. There were a few girls chatting happily – one, particularly pretty, pink-haired girl at the center. 

And then there was…the man Hinata had bumped into the day she had gone to the park with Hanabi. 

He looked sullen and as if he'd rather be anywhere but here. He was all alone, seated on the far left of the sofa. 

He was cute. Hinata felt the blood rise to her cheeks with the thought. 

Was the old Hinata shy and timid? 

Would she have marched right up to that man and started a conversation? Did she even know him? Probably. 

Hinata frowned, slumping against the wall. 

"Hinata!" The bubbly, pink haired girl appeared suddenly before her.

"Uh, hi." Hinata said weakly, giving the girl a small smile.

"Oh, sorry, silly me! I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." She introduced herself, with a dazzling smile that caught Hinata off guard.

"It's nice to meet you." Hinata replied softly.

Sakura nodded,

"You know what would be great? We should meet up for coffee or something sometime, or have a girls' day out? We could go shopping and Ino and Tenten could come along. It'd be a ton of fun. There's this really great store…" Sakura continued animatedly, while Hinata's thoughts drifted over to the brooding man on the couch. She snuck quick glances now and then.

"Ano, Haruno-san –" Hinata began, but was interrupted with Sakura insisting that she be called 'Sakura'. 

"Sakura-chan, who is that man sitting by himself?" Hinata asked, unable to hold in her curiosity.

Sakura glanced in the direction Hinata was looking in.

"Oh – Sasuke-kun, you mean? Gosh, I keep forgetting that you've lost your memory. Yeah, that's my old teammate. He's a bit of a grouch and can be a bit unfriendly – he's not a bad person, though, he's just been through a lot in his life." Sakura explained wistfully, her eyes becoming a little distant. 

"So you're very close to him?" Hinata asked hesitantly, not sure if she was approaching a sore area or not.

Sakura seemed to snap out of whatever reverie she was in and just said,

"I am. I just wish he would feel close to me, too. I really wish that would happen." Sakura's expression was somewhat more somber than before, but she then changed the subject and continued to chat, albeit with a little less enthusiasm.

Hinata took a last look at the dark haired man on the sofa. Did Sakura's answer mean that he didn't love her back? 

Sakura looked like the last person that would be a victim of unrequited love. 

…

"Hinata-san?" 

Shizune pushed the door open, and greeted Hinata with a bright smile.

"Not interrupting any work, am I?" Shizune asked, her eyes darting to the scattered papers littering Hinata's desk.

Hinata looked up, brushing away an errant strand of bluish-black hair from her face.

"Oh, no, come in Shizune-san, please." Hinata said immediately, pushing aside the paper she had been working on, to give her full attention to the short woman in front of her.

"I just wanted to give you one last chance to back out of working with Uchiha – Tsunade-sama plans on telling him he will be working with you this afternoon." She said nicely, taking a sip of the coffee she was holding in her left hand.

Hinata's face brightened noticeably.

Shizune laughed lightly, 

"So I take it you haven't changed your mind. I'll let Tsunade-sama know. Let me know if you need anything." Shizune closed the door behind her.

Hinata was elated. Finally, she would have someone else to talk to. 

Yes, she had Hanabi, but she was so caught up in her training that she barely had any time to spend with her. 

And of course Sakura had kept her promise and taken Hinata out to coffee earlier in the week. But, Sakura's company made Hinata feel slightly uncomfortable, truthfully.

Sakura was bubbly, out going, and over achieving and spending time with her was a blow to Hinata's ego. 

She wondered if the old Hinata felt weird and self-conscious around Sakura, too. Honestly, she couldn't imagine any girl not feeling slightly inferior to Sakura, but then again, Sakura did say that they were friends before the accident. 

Hinata shook her head.

She had work to do. She couldn't waste her time thinking of Sakura, Hanabi, her new coworker, and of course, the blonde mystery man who had taken over her dreams.

Out of everything, that was the thing she was most curious and anxious to figure out.

The blonde man – there was something so real and confusing about him. He was always creeping into her thoughts. 

…

"May I come in, Hinata?" Tsunade's booming voice filled her office, and seconds later, the door opened loudly, in characteristic Tsunade-style.

"I've brought a present for you!" She stepped aside, revealing a rather irritated looking…Sasuke-san?

Hinata blinked twice, confused, before realizing that he – Sasuke-san – would be her new coworker.

Wow, she had never even imagined he, of all people, would be the one working with her.

Hinata stood up immediately, and bowed politely.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke-san." She said kindly, giving him a smile.

He nodded, and then proceeded to his desk without another word.

"Hinata, why don't you give some of your work to this lazy bum, okay? I'm going to leave now." Tsunade announced, shooting Hinata an encouraging smile before exiting.

Hinata looked over her messy desk, wondering what to hand to Sasuke to do.

"Sasuke-san, do you have any preference of what you would like to do?" Hinata asked. 

Sasuke looked at her for a minute, giving her that strange look from before, but the expression left as fast as it came.

"It doesn't matter. Work is work." He said disinterestedly. 

"Oh, okay." Hinata felt a little disappointed. He obviously had no intentions to be friends with her.

Hinata paused for a minute. Sakura had said that he wasn't a bad person, but he had just been through a lot of trouble in the past.

Maybe if she could melt his icy exterior, they could become friends?

Okay, admittedly, she wasn't exactly the best at making friends, but she could try, right?

"Um, here you go." She handed him a few folders.

…

"Sasuke-san," Hinata tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

He turned around quickly, and glared, irritated at the interruption.

"Was there something you needed, Hyuuga?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Obviously the friendship thing wasn't going so well.

"I brought you lunch, because, I, um, noticed that you don't ever have lunch. And you must be hungry, so I thought I'd bring you one. I'm not a great cook, but I try…" She rambled on, before Sasuke swiftly cut her off with a terse,

"Thanks." 

Hinata smiled a little at his – minimal, but still there – appreciation.

"You're welcome." 

…

Author's Notes: Hopefully you liked it. It's been forever since I've updated this story! Sorry, I didn't proofread this chapter…so forgive me, please? Review and tell me your thoughts ! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Save the Pieces

...

Hinata sighed, carefully closing the peach-colored folder, and checking the time on her watch.

10:00 p.m.

She'd had quite a bit of work to do today. Three, very tall stacks of work, actually.

She gathered her coat, and purse, and began to head out the door, to go back home.

Home.

Home was the Hyuuga Manor. Yet, it didn't feel like her home. She felt like a stranger in the Manor; like a guest. A temporary visitor. The rest of the Hyuugas would look at her, with their white, opaque eyes, and their stares would always be empty. Like they didn't know or care for her. Had she previously done something to upset them? Upset all of them?

Even her own father treated her like a stranger. When he spoke to her, he was so detached; so professional. It was a weird feeling. To have no one. To have no one to talk to, to share your ups and downs with, to have no one to trust, to have no one who truly cared for you.

There was Hanabi. Hinata didn't doubt the sincerity of her sister's feelings, yet they weren't close. Hanabi, like her father, could be unintentionally aloof and detached. There was no bond between them. No real connection made.

It was distressing for her. It had been months since she'd started to work for the Hokage, yet the days just seemed so bland and repetitive. She would wake up, go to work, and come home. And then, the routine would happen the next day.

And then, there was that strange dream she was having over and over. With that blonde man. She was jumping from roof to roof with him. Of course, she knew it was just a dream, but there was something so real about it; something so captivating and concrete that she would recreate the images in her head over and over when she was awake.

Hinata paused at the door to flick off the lights. She looked at the empty desk, beside her own. Sasuke had left an hour or so ago.

Walking down the hallway, towards the elevator, Hinata's thoughts drifted over to the dark-haired man with whom she shared an office with. He was so closed off. She'd heard tidbits about him, here and there. About him running away when he was a mere Genin. About his brother killing his entire clan. About him killing his brother and returning to the village a murderer. About him having a "cursed seal".

She wondered whether he was as lonely as she was. Of course, over time, they had talked, but it was always briefly. Never anything too personal, to un-work related. Everything was kept on a strictly professional level. Yet, she knew she wanted more. She wanted more from him.

And it scared her. He somehow interested her. He was such a private person; such a mystery to her. She wanted to put together the puzzle pieces of Uchiha Sasuke. But Hinata knew, at the back of her mind, it would never happen. He and she would never happen.

But, she couldn't help it, could she? He was the only male she had regular contact with. And he was so good-looking. She was doomed to this fate from the beginning.

Hinata shook her head, ridding herself of such useless thoughts. She knew she had to gain control of her life. She had to stop putting off training, and reconnect with her old friends. But, it was so much effort. The work that the Hokage gave her was tedious, but effort-less. She didn't enjoy it, but she found it better than the alternative.

Hinata exited the Hokage tower, and was met with a cool burst of air. She smiled a little. Konoha was peaceful at night.

She continued to stroll slowly, carelessly. She had no where to be.

After a few minutes of walking, as she passed the bridge, a dark figure caught her attention from the side of her eye. Sasuke.

Hinata was momentarily surprised to see him. Especially seeing as he'd left a while back.

Hinata stood at the edge of the bridge for a second, contemplating whether to approach him or not. She felt awkward, and self-conscious.

"Hinata, did you need something?" His voice was clear and loud, but he didn't bother to glance at her.

"Oh, ah, Sasuke-san, I..." Hinata rummaged through her mind, trying to think of something to say; anything to say.

"It's a question. No need to get so flustered." His voice was smooth, like liquid. Hinata felt a small pang of jealousy about his ability to be so calm and collected.

This time he turned to look towards her, and strolled casually forwards. In the night, his face looked even more...beautiful and striking than normal. Hinata blushed deeply at her thought, and forcefully pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" She blurted it out, in such an awkward and ungraceful manner. She felt silly almost immediately, especially as she watched Sasuke's expression go from indifferent to mildly surprised.

There was an uncomfortable silence that settled between them, before Sasuke finally replied,

"When?"

Hinata hadn't really thought that far. Or at all, before extending the dinner invitation.

"Tomorrow?" She said hesitantly, almost wishing she'd never have brought it up at all. Sasuke's face had returned back to its normal expression, but Hinata could feel that he was contemplating it.

_He was lonely, too. _

She realized with a start. He had no one, either.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought maybe, because, I don't know. I don't have any plans. So. I thought that..." Hinata trailed off, ending her rambling.

"Fine." Sasuke finally responded.

Hinata resisted the urge to smile.

"Okay, well then." Hinata began to turn away.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke offered randomly. Hinata was taken aback, but smiled and nodded.

He quickly fell into step with Hinata.

"So...um, how long do you plan to work for the Hokage?" Hinata asked shyly, tucking a strand on dark hair behind her ear.

"As long as Tsunade forces me to, I suppose." Came Sasuke's succinct answer.

"Oh." Was all Hinata managed to come up with.

After a few minutes of silence, Hinata built up the courage to say something once more.

"Do you know of any other blondes in Konoha? Except for those in the Yamanaka family and the Hokage?" She asked curiously, thinking back to her recurring dream.

Sasuke's head turned sharply, and something odd flickered in his eyes. Realization. Shock. Surprise.

"No." His answer was curt, and told Hinata to stay away from the topic.

"Why?" He asked, this time his tone was softer.

Hinata shrugged, trying to seem indifferent,

"Oh, no reason. Just curious." Hinata said, trying to manage a smile.

...

One Year Earlier:

_"So, is the old hag putting you to work?" Naruto asked, grinning. _

_Sasuke shrugged, "It's better than prison, I suppose. It'll give me time to train, too."_

_"Planning to become ANBU once you're off probation?" Naruto asked curiously._

_"Maybe. I'm surprised you made ANBU." Sasuke said, smirking arrogantly._

_Naruto's face immediately became red with anger, "Hey, I'm amazing! I bet I could beat you - easy!"_

_Sasuke didn't show any signs of moving, and just continued to smirk._

_"Heard you got married?" Sasuke mentioned._

_Naruto nodded, with a slightly goofy, lovestruck expression on his face._

_"Yeah. I'm married to Hyuuga Hinata. You remember her? She's the most amazing girl I've ever met. And she likes to listen to my stories." Naruto said proudly._

_Sasuke cracked a smile,_

_"Listens to your stories? She must be special."_

_"Hey," Naruto said, in mock-hurt, "but yeah, she is great. I worry sometimes, you know. Because she's a ninja too, especially when I'm not on a mission with her. I just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt."_

_"She can take care of herself, I'm sure." Sasuke said, raising one eyebrow skeptically._

_Naruto nodded, "I know. I don't doubt her skill, but I'd still like to be there to protect her. And I'm sometimes afraid of what would happen if I wasn't here for her - if something happened to me. She has a tendency to get really lonely and depressed. She doesn't really have anyone but me. Those stupid Hyuugas are a bunch of bastards." Naruto ended angrily._

_"I'm sure she'll do just fine." Sasuke said sensibly._

_"I hope so. But hey, you're not going anywhere dangerous any time soon became of the old hag," Sasuke frowned at this, "you can take care of her."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes,_

_"Hinata? If I tried to befriend her, she'd probably run and hide from me. She's so timid. And stutters too much. Doesn't that annoy you?" Sasuke asked._

_Naruto grinned widely,_

_"Well, it's not as bad as you probably remember it. It only sparks up once in a while. I think it's cute."_

_Sasuke scoffed, "Cause you're in love with her, dobe."_

_"Yeah, yeah I am." Naruto agreed, getting a faraway look in his eyes._

_Sasuke couldn't help but be happy for his idiotic friend. Naruto, with all his faults, was a good guy. He deserved someone like Hinata, who loved him without reservations._

...

Author's Notes: So, it's been a long time since I've updated this. Hopefully, you all enjoyed this. If you did, PLEASE review. Reviews are the only way I know anyone is actually reading. And without readers, what's the point in continuing to write? I write for other people to enjoy and your reviews are always great appreciated by me!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Save the Pieces**

--

"Wait - she asked you out?" Sakura asked for the tenth time. She was in disbelief. Beautiful and timid Hinata - _Naruto's_ Hinata - had asked Sasuke out _on a date. _Sakura couldn't wrap her mind around it. Hinata wouldn't have spared Sasuke a second glance in her right mind.

She hadn't liked him in her childhood even as a crush and now? After her memory loss, she was asking him out? Sakura shook her head and asked again as if Sasuke's answer might change eventually if she asked him enough times.

"On a date - she asked you out on a date?" Sakura repeated.

Sasuke was growing frustrated with Sakura's refusal to believe the situation. He ran a hand through his messy black hair before fixing Sakura with the coldest stare he could muster. He had no idea why he had thought it was a good idea to even tell Sakura about Hinata's dinner invitation. He just hadn't known how to react. But he obviously was not going to date his dead best friend's wife. _That _was out of the question. He had ignored her stares and the obvious crush she had on him because being mean to her would solve nothing and he knew that she was lonely and without friends.

And Naruto had asked him to be kind to her if anything ever happened. He must've been psychic.

"Yes. For the thousandth time. She asked me to dinner. I don't know what to do." He explained through gritted teeth.

Sakura finally relented.

"Okay and are you going with her to dinner then?" She asked.

"Well I accepted. It's not like I was expecting her to be so forward, Sakura." He said coldly. He felt like banging his head for even making a call to the pink-haired girl who was obviously going to be of no help.

"Maybe ..." Sakura paused for a second to think, " Maybe it's not a bad idea."

"How did you reach that conclusion?" He asked, looking at her as if she were stupid. Sakura shot him a glare before continuing,

"She's obviously lonely - and since you work together you are her only choice. Otherwise, I very much doubt she would ever like you - no offense. I mean, I hadn't thought too much about her what with everything else going on but maybe I can help. She needs friends and I can be one. And you can be one. And then, maybe her memory will start to come back. And once it's back, things will become normal again. Well not normal of course but they'll go back to being what they should've been in the first place." She explained.

"So I go and do what? Be friendly?" He asked impatiently.

"Kind of. Be yourself but don't be overly callous, please. We want her memory to return and being around you enough might trigger that. You could help her a little bit. Drop clues you know? And then you'll be free of her once she remembers Naruto." Sakura said sensibly.

And it made perfect sense. Once her memory came back, she wouldn't want to be his friend anymore. She probably would be too busy mourning and dealing with her grief.

--

"Hinata," Hanabi stepped into her bedroom with a stern expression. Hinata was amazed by the similarities between her younger sister and her father. How could two people be so far removed from others. Or maybe they hid it well?

"Yes, Hanabi?" Hinata lifted herself from her bed. Hanabi looked grave as if she was about to deliver bad news.

"Hinata," She began slowly as if she were a teacher and Hinata were her student, "there have been a few rumors. Circling around you and the Uchiha traitor. Please tell me they are not true." Hanabi spat out the word Uchiha as if it had a bad taste.

Hinata looked down at her hands, unable to meet Hanabi's eyes. Hanabi had asked her stay away from him.

"We're friends." That was of course a lie. She felt a little more than friendly towards Sasuke. But nonetheless it was only a mere crush. A crush on someone she saw everyday. Someone who was entirely too good-looking to be real. It would pass she was sure.

Hanabi's lips were pressed into a straight line as if she was supressing the urge to say something more about the issue. Hinata had no idea why she was so against the idea of Sasuke. Why it was such an issue if she went out on one dinner with him.

Hinata needed space - at least from the rest of the cool and aloof Hyuugas who didn't pay her any attention unless it was to judge. And she had an apartment yet no one even allowed her the option to go and stay there. She wondered why. She might've lost her memory but she wasn't helpless - and certainly not after all this time.

"Hanabi, where is my apartment? The one you mentioned before?" Hinata suddenly asked. Hanabi looked visibly taken aback by the question.

"Does it matter?" Hanabi replied stiffly as if she wanted nothing to do with the conversation. But Hinata pressed on anyway.

"It does. I think - I think maybe my memory might be helped by moving back there." And to Hinata that made perfect sense. Didn't anyone want her memory to return? Wouldn't it be best that she return to the place where she lived previously? Where she no doubt had many memories?

Hanabi shrugged.

"It might help. But wouldn't you rather take the opportunity to start afresh? There's nothing to remember really. You were a shinobi - and you still have the option of being one if you so chose." Hanabi said. Hinata knew that but it was so difficult. Difficult to re-learn things that had taken her so long to learn in the first place.

Then an idea struck Hinata suddenly.

"Hey Hanabi, one last thing," Hinata started off meekly, knowing Sasuke wasn't her favorite topic, "was the Uchiha traitor a good shinobi?" Hinata prepared herself for the verbal thrashing that her sister was about to give Sasuke but instead of saying anything Hanabi only nodded curtly before leaving Hinata's room.

--

She would've cooked for him. However, it wasn't really a viable option considering the prying and disapproving Hyuuga eyes that would've watched their every move in the compound.

And of course, there was no way she would head to his home for dinner as she was the one who invited him and therefore, she should take the trouble.

So there was only one option: dinner at a restaurant.

They headed straight to the restaurant after work. While they were walking to the restaurant, Sasuke remained silent and Hinata followed suit.

But once they reached and were seated, Sasuke finally spoke up.

"The last time we spoke, you mentioned a blonde man."

Hinata nodded. She had but he had told her he knew of no such man. She still had those recurring dreams about her mystery blonde and each time the dream was slightly different.

Sometimes she would dream of them going to a park together or a festival.

There was even one dream where they were in the same house and she was fixing him breakfast before he left to go somewhere.

"I keep seeing a blonde man in my dreams – I thought he might be real but everyone insists that there is no such man in Konoha." She explained.

Sasuke nodded. He knew that somewhere deep down, Hinata still harbored feelings for Naruto. They couldn't have just disappeared altogether due to the accident.

He felt relieved though. That meant that Hinata was that much closer to regaining her memories.

The only thing he failed to understand is why everyone was so hell-bent on keeping her memory right where it was – lost. He understood that most of her family and Tsunade-same herself thought they were saving her the heartbreak and grief of Naruto's death.

However, at the same time, it wasn't fair to allow her to live in some fantasy land for the rest of her life like this.

Hinata noticed the far off look in Sasuke's eyes. It was like he was someplace else in his mind. Maybe she shouldn't have invited him to dinner – maybe he had said yes only to be polite.

"Ano," Hinata began as the waiter brought their drinks. Hinata was making a meek attempt at conversation – a failing attempt that is.

But then she remembered her earlier conversation with Hanabi.

"Ano," She began again, "do you, by any chance, remember where I used to live. It's a silly question, but I know I didn't live in the compound before the incident."

Hinata looked hopefully at him. Sasuke did know. She was talking about Naruto's apartment and he briefly contemplated whether he should tell her or not.

It would definitely help her memory to be back there but was it right to let her go back there? Had it even be cleaned out? If she saw any of Naruto's belongings before her memory was back completely, things would become messy.

"I'm sorry, I don't now. I think I know the general area, I could take you there if you'd like." Sasuke offered.

Hinata didn't mind wasting more time with Sasuke after dinner. At least she wouldn't be alone in the Hyuuga compound, bored to death.

"That would be nice." She smiled.

--

When Sasuke and Hinata left the restaurant, they were greeted by a cool burst of night air.

Like the walk to the restaurant, Sasuke was silent. When they finally reached the building, Hinata suddenly felt something in the pit of her stomach.

She recognized the building. Hinata stood outside, on the sidewalk, for a second, just gazing at her previous home.

Something inside of her told her that she had lived here. It looked and felt familiar.

"It feels familiar." Hinata finally said out loud to Sasuke. He only nodded in response.

Hinata stood for a few more seconds, seeing if she could remember anything else about the apartment building.

"Well, it's late. I should probably head back to the compound." She said, looking at Sasuke.

As she expected, he offered to walk her home. The rest of the walk was spent comfortable silence.

--

"Hello? Hinata? This is Sakura, remember, we met earlier? I was wondering whether we could meet up for coffee or something?" She said cheerily over the phone.

"Yeah, sure." Hinata looked over to Sasuke, who was typing something on his computer. She then hung up the phone after Sakura told her the details of where they would meet and when.

--

"So? How's work?" Sakura took a sip of her coffee, before setting it down and sending a warm smile at Hinata.

Hinata gave her a tiny smile in return before telling her everything was fine at work.

"I heard that you and Sasuke went out." Sakura said, looking directly at Hinata, in a casual voice.

"Hm." Hinata replied, nodding. She couldn't help but feel curious why everyone was so interested in her and her relationship with Sasuke. She knew she was hardly a fascinating person – maybe it was Sasuke?

Sakura frowned a little.

"Well, it's great that you guys are friends. You can never have too many friends." Sakura placed unnecessary pressure on the word 'friends.'

"Yeah." Hinata agreed, stirring her own coffee absent-mindedly.

"Listen," Sakura said patiently, "Hinata, I know you don't know me – but we were friends before, well, you know. So, it might seem weird for me to give you advice, but we were – are – friends. Sasuke's a good guy and he'll be a good friend. But it's better if you don't let it become anything more from your side."

Hinata remembered the distant expression Sakura wore when Hinata approached the topic of Sasuke at the party.

Sakura obviously had unresolved feelings for Sasuke and that was probably why she was telling Hinata to stay away – to save Hinata the heartbreak that she was undergoing.

"Yeah," Hinata said, "I won't."

Hinata could tell that Sakura wanted to say something more, but she was interrupted by appearance of Ino, a willowy blonde with the brightest blue eyes Hinata had ever seen.

They reminded her of someone else but she couldn't put a finger on who.

Once Ino joined their table, their discussion was discontinued in favor of a gossip session. While the two girls – clearly good friends – lightheartedly chatted, Hinata let her mind wander to her mystery man.

Hinata would've liked to say and chat, but she felt a little out of place and told the two that she would see them later.

Hinata paid for her coffee before leaving the café. But as soon as she was a block away from the coffee-shop, she realized that she had left her purse there, after paying.

Hinata walked back to the shop and made her way inside. She saw Ino and Sakura still sitting at the booth, but this time, from the looks on their faces, Hinata could tell whatever they were discussing was serious.

She was right behind their booth, where Sakura was sitting with her back facing Hinata and Ino was rummaging through her purse, probably for money.

Hinata was about to greet them and let them know about how she left her purse there, but stopped when she heard her name tumble out of Sakura's mouth.

"But we can't let anything like that happen – it would be wrong! Naruto may be dead and Hinata may not remember him, but that doesn't mean she can fall in love someone else. It's not fair to Naruto and I don't care what Tsunade says, it's not healthy for Hinata not to know that she had a husband before the mission."

Right at that moment, Ino resurfaced from her purse, with a credit card in hand. And her and Hinata's eyes locked.

Hinata suddenly felt numb.

"I left my purse in the booth." Hinata explained quietly.

--

Author's Note: I am SO SORRY for the long wait! Please don't hate me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you thought! Your reviews mean the world to me!


End file.
